My Immortal
by The Weasley
Summary: A song fic set to Evanescence's "My Immortal" based around Spike and Julia . . . . . . . . with a twisted ending . . . . . . . . . .


Mere: You know the drill . . . . . I don't own anything Cowboy Bebop. Like  
spike. God if Spike was mine . . . . .::drools::  
Kim: AHEM!  
Mere: Huh? Oh! heh heh, sorry, my friend Kimi owns him! . . . . . . well  
not his actual character or anything but . . . . . . . .  
Kim: YES I DO!!!  
Mere: . . . . . . She claimed him not me. So if the person who actually  
owns Spike is reading this . . . . . then you can sue her not me.  
Kim: You know I'd fight for him. And I'd win too.  
Mere: . . . . . . Whatever, now back to the disclaimer, I also don't own  
this song. Amy Lee does along with the rest of Evanescence. SO DON'T HURT  
ME!! . . . . . That all? Well on with the fic!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
My Immortal  
  
The bushy, green-haired man known as Spike Spegil, walked to the place of  
his death, 4 years earlier.  
*~* I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears *~*  
He hated it there, leafless trees, swaying with the dead solitary wind.  
Though the wind may have been lifeless, this place wasn't.  
"Julia . . . . . . . "  
*~* And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here *~*  
Far beyond the point of delusional, he reached out, to hug her soft warm  
body to his. Rather than finding her in his arms when he opened his eyes,  
all he found was empty space. He swore loudly and kicked the tree nearest  
to him.  
*~* And it won't leave me alone *~*  
"Damn . . . . . . . " A solitary tear slipped down the lone cowboy's cheek.  
*~* These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase *~*  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed looking at the heavens  
expectantly. "I always took care of her and she was always there for me! We  
held each other through the hard times . . . . . . . . she . . . . . . . .  
she was my life . . . . . . . "  
*~* When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have *~*  
"Julia . . . . . . " He knew blaming her death on something that didn't  
exist (God) wouldn't help her any but he couldn't help it. He needed a way  
to take back his soul. "No, her soul, ever since I met her it became hers."  
*~* All of me *~*  
Just watching her was enough. Her graceful, dignified walk, her pin-point  
accurate sharp shooting, her sweet worried face . . . . . . .  
*~* You used to captivate me  
by your resonating life *~*  
He opened his eyes, expecting to see her face, but again his eyes met with  
nothingness.  
*~* Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me *~*  
Realizing he was lying on cold hard cement, he carefully picked himself up,  
the usual fire that blazed in his crimson eyes gone. It was instead,  
replaced by an unholy darkness. An evil smirk scrawled itself across his  
face as he reached into his coat pocket and wrapped his fingers around cold  
metal.  
*~* These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have *~*  
"I'm coming, to get my soul back! . . . . And give you yours back too."  
*~* All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along *~*  
"NOOO!"  
*~* When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held you hand through all of these years *~*  
"You can't! I love you too much to let you go!"  
"Evelyn, I . . . . . . I'm sorry."  
He moved to shoot, but she grabbed the gun from him.  
"Don't be" she said, tears shining in her eyes.  
"But never forget,"  
*~* But you still have *~*  
"I loved you." Her shot rang clear in the dank air and her bloodied body  
fell to the ground. He showed no knowledge of the previous event. No tears  
did prick his eyes, not even a passing flicker of emotion on his face. He  
kneeled down and cradled her lifeless body in his arm. He took the gun out  
of her limp hand and put it to his head.  
"And I you." were the last words he ever spoke.  
*~* All of me *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mere: Yay! Done! Was it any good?  
Kim: ::sniff, sniff:: I loved it!!  
Mere: . . . . . ummmm . . . . yay?  
Kim: ::still crying::  
Mere: Riiiiiiiiight, anyway It's time for ::dramatic pause::  
*~* EXPLANATIONS! *~*  
Evelyn had fallen in love with Spike in the time they spent together (about  
4 years. Sound familiar?) She saw that he was about to kill himself and  
tried to stop him. But after she had gotten the gun away from him, she  
realized that she couldn't stop him from trying again later. He would  
always be like that(suicidal). She couldn't bear that. So she decided that  
if he was going to die, then she wanted to be with him. Spike on the other  
hand, didn't realize that he loved her till the moment she shot herself. He  
had been preoccupied with pining for Julia. When her realized that, he knew  
that he couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't make the same mistake twice.  
(like with Julia)  
Kim: Woah . . . . . :: a little dizzy::  
Mere: Well I'm done babbling, goodbye! Oh wait! No I'm not done yet! Don't  
forget! REVIEW PLEASE!! Constructive criticism only please. Oh, anyone I  
"borrowed" something from is credited. (Like Evanescence and the owners of  
Cowboy Bebop) If you have qualms about that or related questions/issues  
then contact me by:  
email: Pickablueandmew@cs.com  
or:  
IM: Pickablueandmew  
Oh! By the way, Evelyn is NOT my character, she's Kim's and NO she didn't  
ask me to write this. I just did. (Finally done talking! XD)  
Bye! 


End file.
